


Совершенно секретный дневник

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: "Доктор находит совершенно секретный дневник Джо, в котором она пишет, как сильно ей нравится Мастер. Доктор пытается предотвратить любые их романтические связи, а еще вмешиваются какие-нибудь ужасные инопланетяне".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совершенно секретный дневник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Most Secret Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616013) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



«...все думаю и думаю о том, как эти крепкие руки в перчатках скользнут вверх по моим бедрам, а я тем временем запущу пальцы в его бороду, и губы...»

Доктор покраснел и перевернул страницу. Хоть он и читал сейчас совершенно секретный дневник Джо, но литературным вуайеристом все-таки не был. Просто любопытство, а Джо сама оставила дневник на видном месте. Ну, допустим, в кармане пальто, но само пальто она бросила (повесила, откровенно говоря) в лаборатории Доктора — а значит, почти передала его из рук в руки.

«...мои пальцы будут ласкать его живот, пока я буду целовать его прямо в ямочку под ухом, и кусать, и облизывать, пока он не выкрикнет мое имя...»

Доктор быстро пролистал дневник дальше, пока его снова не стало безопасно читать. Конечно, личное мнение Джо его интересовало, но не в смысле... как бы это назвать? Чего-чего, а в воображении Джо не откажешь.

«...я знаю, что он плохой, но что поделать, если мне нравятся мужчины постарше? Особенно с такими бесстыжими глазами, в которых можно утонуть (о, я помню, как он гипнотизировал меня, это было ужасно, разве что если бы он...)»

Доктор резко захлопнул дневник. Все это было совершенно неуместно — и по смыслу, и по содержанию. Джо и Мастер? Нет. Девичьи фантазии — пусть, но стоило осторожно намекнуть Джо, что завязывать более тесные отношения со злыми гениями совершенно недопустимо.

***

Поездка по очередному делу Ю.Н.И.Т. показалась Доктору самым подходящим моментом, чтобы поднять этот вопрос. В Ипсвиче обнаружили плутоний, и Бригадир отправил Доктора вместе с его верной помощницей разобраться, что к чему. Джо бормотала под нос очередную навязшую в зубах популярную песенку, и все же Доктор кашлянул, стараясь привлечь ее внимание.

— Будь здоров, — рассеянно сказала Джо. — Как там дальше?.. Ты моя звезда, ла-ла-ла, ла-ла-ла-а-а...

— Джо, — перебил ее Доктор, — мне нужно поговорить с тобой кое о чем очень важном.

— Да, Доктор? — Джо повернулась, он быстро посмотрел на нее и снова перевел взгляд на дорогу.

— Ну... — сказал Доктор. С чего бы начать? — Джо, ты... тебе нравятся мужчины постарше?

— Кажется, да, — неуверенно начала Джо, ее глаза превратились в узкие щелки, а потом снова широко раскрылись. Доктор сделал усилие и заставил себя смотреть на дорогу, пока они не попали в аварию. — Доктор, это очень лестно, но я думала, что мы просто друзья?..

— Не я, а мужчины постарше, — поспешно ответил Доктор. Он не был старым, в конце концов. — Мужчины постарше в целом. Или, может, ты расскажешь мне о своем любимом типаже?

Повисла долгая пауза. Доктор почти решил остановить Бесси и позорно сбежать, пока положение не стало еще более затруднительным.

— Ты что, пытаешься меня с кем-нибудь познакомить? — спросила Джо.

— Как раз наоборот, — пробормотал Доктор. — Не беспокойся, Джо, извини...

— О, ерунда! — просияв, сказала Джо. — Лишь бы тебя не подговорил Бентон или что-то вроде этого. Любимый типаж... — Джо прикусила губу, глубоко задумавшись. — Я не очень люблю слишком высоких мужчин, а еще мне нравится такой, знаешь, латинский тип лица, оливковая кожа... 

Доктор слушал, и его сердца тяжелели с каждым словом. Мастер идеально подошел бы Джо, если бы не все эти злодейские дела. 

— Но, конечно, твой мужчина должен, кроме всего прочего, обладать хоть какими-то моральными качествами? — предположил Доктор, пока Джо увлеченно расписывала, как ей нравятся бороды.

— Ну, наверное, должен, — согласилась Джо, хотя, похоже, мораль ее не слишком занимала. Ее следующая фраза подтвердила это подозрение. — Но плохие парни могут быть ужасно привлекательными. Такие галантные, стильные злодеи, как в романах, например.

Доктор побледнел. Мастера можно было бы назвать галантным в его лучшие дни, и, определенно, в стильности ему не откажешь. Все оказалось куда хуже, чем он думал.

— О, нет, — сказала Джо, наблюдая за лицом Доктора. — Я тебя слишком сильно загрузила?

***

Джо была безнадежна. Доктор должен был поговорить со второй частью уравнения, хотя давать Мастеру советы о личной жизни и было крайне болезненно. 

К счастью, оказалось, что именно Мастер стоял за новым делом с плутонием, и в итоге все закончилось закономерно: Доктор сидел, привязанный к стулу в лаборатории, а Мастер расхаживал вокруг него.

— Почему эти Плутокроны такие неблагодарные? — возмущался Мастер. — Я дал им все! Их бы здесь не было, если бы не я!

— Да, да, — сказал Доктор. — Слушай, что ты думаешь о Джо?

— Джо? — Мастер посмотрел на него отсутствующим взглядом. — А, мисс Грант! В смысле, что я о ней думаю?

— Как о человеке, — сказал Доктор. Плутокроны рычали за стеной, пытаясь просунуть свои усики сквозь запертую дверь лаборатории.

— В меру умна, очень способная, хорошо выбирается из ловушек, — сказал Мастер. Казалось, он зачитывает какой-то список. Доктор представил себе совершенно секретный дневник Мастера, полный заметок о каждом из его спутников. — Приходится ее гипнотизировать, а не связывать, — продолжил Мастер, — и то, это не всегда помогает. А что?

Доктор с облегчением откинулся на спинку стула. Мастер говорил о Джо как о враге, о препятствии. Вряд ли бы он ответил ей взаимностью.

— Ничего, — ответил Доктор. — Кое-какие ее глупые фантазии.

— Ясно, — сказал Мастер. Его пальцы, тесно обтянутые перчатками, погладили бороду. — Знаешь, у нее очаровательный вкус в одежде, я совсем забыл об этом. Поразительное умение бегать на высоких каблуках. А ее брюшные мышцы...

— Когда это ты мог видеть брюшные мышцы Джо? — возмущенно огрызнулся Доктор, и в этот момент Плутокроны сломали наконец дверь и утащили Мастера прочь.

Доктор попробовал погнаться за ними, но понял, что все еще привязан к стулу. Он побарахтался еще минуту, и стул упал.

— Джо для него полностью под запретом, — пробормотал Доктор, тыкаясь лицом в пол.

***

Часом позже Мастер сбежал от Плутокронов, нашел Джо, где бы она ни пряталась, и привязал ее к стулу рядом с Доктором. Кроме того, он вернул стул Доктора в вертикальное положение, что, надо признать, было с его стороны достойным поступком.

— Тебе это с рук не сойдет! — воскликнула Джо и попыталась пнуть Мастера, когда тот оказался в зоне досягаемости. Мастер отпрыгнул, а Доктор подавил улыбку. Приятно было видеть, что Джо не потеряла голову от слепого увлечения.

— Моя дорогая мисс Грант, мне уже сошло это с рук. — Мастер пригладил пиджак. — Плутокроны, может, и обратились против меня, но они все равно разрушат этот город, если премьер-министр будет и дальше отказываться выполнить мои требования.

— Они бы разрушили город, даже если бы премьер согласился, — сказал Доктор. — Они разрушат его в любом случае.

— Как замечательно, что премьер-министр не в курсе этого, — сказал Мастер. Его улыбка была жесткой и самодовольной, и Доктор сердито посмотрел на него.

— Нет, — сказала Джо. — Ты не можешь...

Мастер снова подошел ближе, но на этот раз Джо не стала его пинать.

— И что вы предлагаете, мисс Грант? Я не контролирую Плутокронов, как уже заметил наш проницательный Доктор.

— Должен быть какой-то способ! — выдохнула Джо. — Я сделаю что угодно, лишь бы спасти город от разрушения!

— Все что угодно? — испытующе спросил Мастер.

Ресницы Джо затрепетали. Мастер заложил руки за спину и наклонился к ней, улыбнувшись еще шире. Плутокроны заревели и застучали в кое-как подлатанную дверь лаборатории. Доктору стало нехорошо.

— Хватит! — сказал он громко, так, что Джо и Мастер подпрыгнули от неожиданности. — Просто развяжи меня, и мы вскоре избавимся от Плутокронов.

— У меня другой план, Доктор, — отозвался Мастер, отвлекшись от Джо. — Ты что, не слушал?

— Я слушал, — сказал Доктор, — Плутокронов, которые сейчас разносят здание на части. Если уж ты не думаешь о жизнях других, подумай о своей.

Стало тихо. Условно, конечно, потому что Плутокроны все еще продолжали колотиться в дверь, стены и даже в потолок. Доктор подумал, что у них вышло бы лучше, если бы они разозлились посильнее.

— Ну ладно, — сказал Мастер, возвращаясь обратно к Доктору. — Но резиденция премьера остается за мной!

Доктор закатил глаза и, как только Мастер развязал его, начал тереть запястья.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Первое, что нам понадобится — это хлорид натрия.

— Хлорид натрия? — переспросила Джо, пока Мастер отвязывал ее от стула.

— Соль, — пробормотал он, понизив голос, ей на ухо. — У Плутокронов есть небольшая аллергия.

Джо покраснела.

— Я могу достать соль. Тут рядом на улице есть магазин.

— Не сейчас, — сказал Доктор. — Для начала нам нужны пробирки, мензурки и горелка. — Он повернулся к Мастеру, пока Джо оглядывалась по сторонам. — Что ж, это твоя лаборатория. Где инструменты?

— Минуту. — Мастер подошел к шкафу, стоявшему в дальнем углу комнаты. Доктор осторожно наблюдал за ним, пока не решил, что тот вне пределов слышимости.

— Джо, — сказал Доктор, — ты должна знать: я читал твой совершенно секретный дневник.

— Доктор! — Джо выглядела очень сердитой. — Это личное!

— И я читал твои... записи. — Доктор не имел представления, как это высказать, но надо было попробовать, пока не стало слишком поздно. — Мысли. О Мастере.

— О, — сказала Джо, открыла рот, потом закрыла. Ее щеки стали красными, как помидор.

— Я просто хочу знать, что ты не станешь претворять это в жизнь, — сказал быстро Доктор. — Он невероятно плохой человек, Джо, несмотря на то, что его борода необыкновенно привлекательна.

Джо странно посмотрела на него.

— И к чему было последнее, Доктор?

— Неважно, насколько он красив и что френч ему очень идет, — Доктор оглянулся на Мастера, который как раз возвращался. — Все это плохо кончится.

— Ты считаешь его привлекательным! — обвиняюще воскликнула Джо. — Ты со мной согласен, а еще боишься, что я тебя опережу, и он станет моим!

— Джо, не смеши меня, — начал Доктор, но тут Мастер опустил руку ему на плечо.

— Спорите, дорогие мои? — Мастер выглядел заинтересованным и пугающе доброжелательным. Другая его рука лежала на плече у Джо. — На столе все готово, если у тебя еще осталось желание начать работу.

— Буду счастлив. — Доктор стряхнул ладонь Мастера, а потом уставился на его руку, лежавшую у Джо на плече. Рука не шевелилась, да и Джо явно не стремилась избавиться от нее. — Джо, может, сходишь и принесешь нам соль?

— Конечно! — раздраженно фыркнула Джо. — И не устраивайте тут ничего, пока я не вернусь.

Мастер посмотрел на нее, потом на Доктора, и его вечное самодовольство затмилось легким смущением.

— Я что-то пропустил?

— Нет, — сказал Доктор. — Вылезай через окно, Джо, я не думаю, что они и туда успели добраться.

Джо протопала к окну, внушительно грохоча каблуками; куда громче, чем звучал бы обычный стук шагов. Доктор и Мастер смотрели ей вслед с признательностью (это Мастер) и с глубоким скепсисом (это Доктор).

— Ты готов? — спросил Мастер, когда Джо выкарабкалась через окно. — Я считаю, нам понадобится дистиллированная вода, потому я намерен очистить...

— Не смей соблазнять Джо! — сказал Доктор. — Немедленно прекрати!

— Соблазнять? — Мастер поднял брови. — Я?

— Ты думал об этом, — выдвинул обвинение Доктор. — И так вышло, что Джо сейчас очень влюбчива, поэтому...

— Правда? — восхищенно спросил Мастер. — Но это вовсе не причина прекращать, не правда ли?

— Слушай, ты, мерзавец, — начал Доктор, но тут Мастер наклонился к нему и заставил замолчать, приложив палец к губам. Доктор вздрогнул и напрягся, хотя и не смог бы внятно сказать, по какой причине, а Мастер улыбнулся.

— Мисс Грант взрослая, — сказал он, — в здравом уме и трезвой памяти. Почему ты решил, что можешь себе позволить принимать решения за нее?

— Ты испорчен, — неразборчиво пробормотал Доктор. Мастер убрал палец от его губ.

— Что ты сказал?

— Ты испорчен, — сказал Доктор. Губы неожиданно заледенели. — Джо, может, и способна сама принимать решения, но твое место за решеткой, а не в чьей-то постели!

— О. — Лицо Мастера помрачнело. — Я подумал, что есть другое объяснение.

— В конце концов, — продолжил Доктор, — мы тут пытаемся победить смертоносных пришельцев, которых ты сам сюда призвал, как я мог забыть. — Он замолчал. — Какое еще объяснение?

— Что ты, вероятно, ревнуешь, — сказал Мастер. Говорил он уверенным голосом, но нервно потирал ладони, скрипя кожей перчаток.

— У нас с Джо чисто рабочие отношения, — сказал Доктор. — Ни один из нас не заинтересован... вовлекаться в романтику.

Мастер что-то пробормотал.

— Говори громче, — сказал Доктор.

— Я не имел в виду мисс Грант, — чуть более внятно произнес Мастер.

Доктор уставился на него. О чем это он?

— Я решил, — начал Мастер, и его голос становился все громче, поднялся почти до крика, — что мог заинтересовать тебя! Глупо, знаю! Думаю, что...

Доктор заставил его замолчать, приложив палец к губам. Симметричный ответ, которым было очень приятно воспользоваться.

— Не спеши, — сказал он. — Дай минутку подумать.

Лицо Мастера вспыхнуло от ярости и смущения. Это ему очень шло, решил Доктор. Мастер все сжимал и разжимал кулаки, кожа перчаток немилосердно скрипела, напоминая о фантазиях Джо...

Доктор решил, что ему не хватает эмпирических данных. Он убрал палец с губ Мастера.

— Ну и?

— Не дергайся, хорошо? — попросил Доктор и поцеловал его.

Мастер издал своего рода удивленный писк, сгреб Доктора за лацканы и притянул к себе. Дернулся, конечно, но Доктор решил, что это вполне допустимое отклонение. Через мгновение он высвободился.

— Возможно, я действительно немного ревновал, — сказал Доктор.

— Заткнись! Заткнись! — сказал Мастер, подтащил его к себе и снова поцеловал.

События начали развиваться слишком быстро — взрывоопасная смесь сексуальной и/или эмоциональной неудовлетворенности Мастера и желания Доктора заставить его забыть о Джо как можно скорее.

А еще его интереса к члену Мастера. Наверное, глупо любопытничать о таком, стоя на коленях?

Когда Доктор обхватил его член губами, Мастер застонал и вцепился в волосы, прижимая Доктора к себе. Тот расстегнул брюки и сжал в ладони свой собственный член. Грохот Плутокронов за стенкой стал казаться далеким и совершенно неважным, так же, как и скрип окна, и стук шагов...

— Поверить не могу! — воскликнула Джо. — Доктор, как ты мог?!

Доктор замер. Он никак не мог придумать, что же можно сделать, чтобы ситуация выглядела... приличной.

— Мисс Грант, — сдавленным голосом произнес Мастер. — Мне жаль...

— С чего это тебе жаль? — проворчала Джо. Доктор не мог ее видеть, но ее шаги стали громче, она подошла ближе. — Для тебя все идет прекрасно. Я знала, знала, что Доктор станет ревновать!

— Вы чрезвычайно проницательны, — сказал Мастер. Он ослабил хватку, выпустив волосы Доктора, и тот смог поднять голову. Мастер кусал губы. — Не хочу показаться грубым, — продолжил он, — но у нас тут в самом разгаре кое-какой процесс...

— Вижу, — сказала Джо. — Наверное, стоило бы тебя хорошенько отпроцессуалить.

— Не уверен, что выйдет, — сказал Мастер, но в этот момент Джо поцеловала его, запустив пальцы ему в бороду. Тот сдавленно пискнул (снова; наверное, это была его обычная реакция на поцелуи) и толкнулся Доктору в рот.

Доктор сглотнул. Ему не оставалось ничего другого — разве что задохнуться. А потом колено Джо опустилось ему на спину, Доктор продолжил работать ртом, и то, что до этого казалось просто неловким обстоятельством, стало постепенно превращаться в тройничок.

Ну и ладно, решил Доктор. В конце концов, сейчас семидесятые.

Мастер дернулся и кончил как раз в тот момент, когда Плутокроны наконец доломали несчастное здание. Джо пронзительно вскрикнула, а Доктор сглотнул, надеясь, что их не раздавит потолком.

***

Ожидать спасения было мучительно.

— Как можно было забыть о Плутокронах? — возмущался Мастер. — Это ты во всем виноват, Доктор!

— Я? — Доктор вперился взглядом в те немногие черты его лица, которые можно было разглядеть в почти полной темноте. — Это ты привел этих отвратительных созданий на Землю!

Доктор попытался согнуть руки, но воздушный карман был слишком тесным, а их в нем было трое. Хорошо еще, что они находились достаточно близко друг к другу, когда здание обрушилось.

— Да, — сказал Мастер. — Но ты отвлек меня, можно сказать, обольстил, и я не могу нести за это ответственность!

— Ты хотя бы кончил, — сказала Джо. — А мне достался всего лишь поцелуй.

— Мне крайне жаль, что я не смог вас удовлетворить, — сказал Мастер то ли насмешливо, то ли обиженно.

— Может, хватит болтать, просто подождем Ю.Н.И.Т.? — попросил Доктор. — А то вы израсходуете весь мой кислород!

— Твой кислород, — с сарказмом сказала Джо.

— Ну ладно, наш кислород, который вы все еще тратите...

— Хватит! — заявил Мастер. — Возможно, кое в чем я ошибался. Мисс Грант, я буду рад пригласить вас на ужин, чтобы извиниться за эти обстоятельства.

— О, — сказала Джо. Доктор практически слышал, как она улыбается. — О, это будет неплохо.

— Ну, держись, — начал он.

— И Доктор, — сказал Мастер. — Я тоже буду рад пригласить тебя на ужин в качестве извинения. В другой вечер. Мне кажется, наш возможный ménage à trois закончится такой же катастрофой.

— Согласен, — ответил Доктор, успокаиваясь. — Это звучит... разумно.

— Во вторник вечером? — спросил Мастер.

— Надо свериться с расписанием, — задумавшись, ответил Доктор.

— Мне подходит вторник! — сказала Джо.

— Кажется, я что-то слышу, — послышался сквозь груду обломков приглушенный голос Бентона. — Эй! Есть здесь кто-нибудь?

— Это мы! — закричала Джо. — Вытащите нас отсюда!

— О, только не Ю.Н.И.Т., — сказал Мастер.

— Я бы не советовал отказываться от помощи, кто бы ни предлагал ее, — отозвался Доктор. — Разве что ты хотел бы остаться здесь навсегда.

Бентон отодвинул в сторону несколько обломков, и теперь, когда стало светлее, можно было разглядеть, что Мастер до крайности угрюм.

— Привет, Доктор, Джо, — сказал Бентон. — О, и Мастер здесь!

Мастер выдернул из обломков рукав.

— Да, я тоже здесь, сержант Бентон.

— А Плутокронов схватили? — спросил Доктор.

— Да, сэр — ответил Бентон. — Оказывается, они тают, если их посолить... Эй! Стой!

Мастер вскочил на ноги и, оскальзываясь и спотыкаясь, побежал вниз по обломкам здания. Бентон попытался погнаться за ним, но споткнулся о ногу Доктора, которая неожиданно очутилась у него на пути.

— Как нехорошо получилось, Бентон, извини, я такой неловкий, — сказал Доктор. — О Господи, он сбежал!

Бентон с трудом поднялся и без единого упрека храбро помчался следом за Мастером. Доктору стало почти жаль его.

— Ты это нарочно сделал, — сказала Джо и встала, выбираясь из бывшего воздушного кармана.

— Допустим, — сказал Доктор. — Я не хотел бы, чтоб Мастер пропустил свидание из-за того, что сидит в тюрьме. Возможно, так он хотя бы временно сосредоточится на нас двоих, а не на своих дьявольских интригах.

— Можно только надеяться, — сказала Джо и протянула Доктору руку, когда тот попытался встать. Они коротко улыбнулись друг другу.

— Я никогда больше не буду к тебе ревновать, — сказал Доктор.

— Конечно, будешь, — ответила Джо, качая головой. — Но все равно спасибо!

И жили они потом долго и счастливо (не слишком долго, разумеется), не считая момента, когда Мастер перепутал даты свиданий, а заодно привел на Землю киберлюдей. Но все решилось с минимальными потерями.


End file.
